Cartman is Moving
by darkheart709
Summary: Cartman is moving, with his friend leaving, Kenny suddenly relaizes how important his friend is to him. Non slash.Plz write review
1. Cartman is Moving

The scene is South Park. The town that always seem to have something happening every week. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny are making a snowman when a voice yells.

" You guys! You guys! Guess what?" said Cartman

" What your mom got laid again?" Kyle said sarcastically, Stan and Kenny laughed

" Well fuc! you Kyle, but any way I wanted to tell you guys I'm moving, isn't that great, I don't have to be around you ass wipes anymore. Singing I don't have to hang pause around you ass wipes anymooorrre."

The boys looked shocked at this then Kyle leaps with joy.

" Your MOVING, aw, this is great, I can't believe it, thank you GOD, thank you!"

" Yes Kyle the good lord has answered both our prayers, I can't wait to move out of this god damn town make new friends, not like you assholes, and I'll be so happy."

Kenny was still taking this in, (He's moving) Kenny though to himself. He felt like something just drop in the pit of his stomach, if he had actually ate something he could of blame it on that, but he didn't so he didn't know why he was feeling this way.

" Well Cartman, I'm happy for you, I hope wherever you go you find people that can put up with you as long as we have." Stan acting as if he didn't care, he watched shamefully as Kyle made an ass of himself jumping with excitement. " Why are you moving any way?"

" Dude who cares? Cartman's leaving, Cartman's leaving." Kyle sang to himself

" Uh, Cartman?" Kenny said sort of sounding shy

" Yeah Ken." Cartman replied

" Where are you moving too?"

" Oh I don't know, some place in New York!"

"New York!" Kenny didn't understand why that sunk in deep

" Yeah New York, my mom got a new job there." Cartman said doing a little dance

" New York, Cartman your mom's a crack whore, how the hell did she get a job in New York?" Stan said with suspicion

"Hey, shut your god damn mouth hippy, well if you must know, the guy came over last night and they talked then he gave her the job…this morning." Cartman said this muffling the last part but the others still heard

" Yeah what ever Cartman Kyle runs over to Stan, grabs him by the hands and starts spinning and jumping he's going, he's going, finally he's going!" Kyle couldn't help but dance with excitement

" Yeah, I love to stay and celebrate with you guys but I need to go pack, so screw you guys I'm going home." Cartman said happily walking home

" Come on Stan lets go celebrate, pizza and drinks on me."

" Kyle, do we have to" Stan said sounding agitated, he really didn't care Cartman was leaving but he didn't want to be a dick about it either

" Come on Stan, you too Kenny, to Shaky's!"

" Uh no I have to do some stuff, catch you guys later." Kenny said sounding like his old casual self

" Well okay, he's leaving yes, oh yes."

Kenny stood there in the middle of the street, why did he fell sad. It was Cartman, why did he care about this. He turned around and ran for home, as he ran he uttered words that were still hard for him to except. "Eric is leaving?" He ran home…


	2. Good Times and a Dead Frog

The scene is the boy's classroom; Cartman has finished telling the class he is moving, half the class including Mrs. Garrison.

" Well class, to celebrate are fat young classmate leaving are sights forever we're going to do a report." Mrs. Garrison said

" AWWW!" the class said in unison

" Shut your GOD DAMN little mouths its going to be an easy ass report! Whew, okay you must do a report on your best friend, or if you are a sorry ass loser and don't have a best friend the just do it on one of your friends."

" Whew."

" Well since your leaving Eric, you can pick first. Who's it going be? Stan, Kyle, or Kenny?"

" I pick Kenny." Cartman said answering real fast

" Really Eric?" Kenny said sounding surprised Cartman answered real fast

" Whew." Kyle and Stan said in unison

" Yeah, Stan and Kyle are dumb asses, Kenny's my best friend." Cartman said

" Wow, thanks Eric." Kenny said sounding touched

" Yeah, your so poor Kenny this will be the easiest A I ever got. Ha ha ha."

" Screw you Cartman!" Kenny said in retaliation

The scene is Cartman's house, him and Kenny are working on their report.

" Okay we have to recall past experiences. Past experiences; oh how about… uh no, well what about… no. Damn it Kenny help me." Cartman said agitated

" Hold on fat ass, you're the one who told me to go get snacks." Kenny said struggling with is heavy load

" We need to write about past experiences. Hmmm"

" What about the time we found the brown noise?"

" Oh yeah, remember we got everyone to play it and the world went into mass chaos because everyone was taking a dump."

" Ha ha ha ha ha." the boys laughed in unison

" Man this stuff writes itself." Cartman said writing down the memory they shared

" Oh remember when we…"

The scene flashbacks to the Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny in front of the bus stop…

" Hey you guys check out my new pet." Kenny said

" Your too poor to have pets." Cartman said

"Shut up you fat turd!"

" I'm sorry, I didn't know we can count imaginary pets, here's mine, Spiffy. He's a t-rex from the Jurassic period."

" Oh lay off Cartman. Where's your pet Kenny?" said Stan

" In here (Kenny pulls out a shoe box) he's in here, its a little frog I call Hoppy." said Kenny

" That's a pretty lame assname Kenny." said Kyle

" Well I though it was a good name, he always so lively.

Kenny opens the box to reveal a dead frog. The boys looked puzzled.

" It looks dead Kenny." Stan said bluntly

" Hoppy!" Kenny said in horror

" Oh yeah he's real lively." Cartman said sarcastically

Kenny starts crying, " He was my only pet." Kenny holds his hands up to cover his eyes as Cartman walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

" Don't feel bad Kenny, its not your fault your poor. Besides I think I have an idea to cheer you up and make use of this… whatever the hell you want to call it." said Cartman holding up the dried up frog.

The scene changes to the boy's classroom and Mrs. Garrison is bitching about something. She tires herself (himself whatever the hell you want to call it) and gets a glass of water not seeing what appears to be a dead frog in the glass. The whole class giggles, Mrs. Garrison looks at the glass, sees the frog, screams then faints on the floor, the class is in hysteria.

The scene then turns back to Cartman and Kenny on the floor laughing.

" Ha hah ha hah ah!" the two laugh in unison

" The look on her face ha hah aha." Cartman said gasping for breath while still laughing

" Oh man… ha hah ah… she was so pissed." said Kenny

" We got suspended for two days but man was it worth it."

" Yeah I know" Kenny remembered how much better he felt about Hoppy's death after Cartman's prank, even though he really didn't do the prank himself he didn't mind getting punished with Cartman, the two just went to the movies and snuck into different showings. Those two days suspension actually made him forget about Hoppy, even if he didn't mean to, Cartman made him feel better.

" That was so funny, but that bitch deserved it for calling me a fat f and you a ghetto boy, only I can call you that."

" Yeah but we better not put this in the report."

" Why not, I'm moving soon, and if you get suspended again it's another free day for you."

Cartman was right, his mom let him do whatever he wants, and both his parents had to work so they couldn't keep and eye on him.

" You know Ken, I never told you this but you are…I can't believe I'm going to say this (Cartman said under his breath)…you are my best friend."

Cartman couldn't understand why he felt he need to say this to him, all this talk about memories made him feel like he had to say it.

" Wow thanks Eric, you're my best friend too."

Cartman quickly grabbed Kenny's parka and held a fist to his face.

" If you tell anyone I said that I swear to god I'll fuc!in kill you!"

Cartman wasn't about to let everyone find out and call him a pussy.

" Alright Cartman, I won't tell anyone…except Stan and Kyle ha ha." Kenny ran off

" What no Kenny…(chasing Kenny) no you stupid son of a bitch…stop." Catman yelled as he tried to keep up with Kenny

" You're going to have to catch me first."

Kenny wasn't going to tell but it was still fun to mess with him.


	3. The Tearful Goodbye Sort of

The scene is in front of Kenny's house; a little boy is in front of the house. The little boy looks like Kenny, but is much younger, summer vacation is almost over and Kenny is about to start pre-school.

Kenny is playing in the street alone; none of the kids want to play with a poor kid from the ghetto. Kenny is playing with some rocks when… POW… a ball hits him on top of his head.

" HEY!" a young raspy voice yells, " Hey can you give me back my ball?" said a young looking boy

" Uh…Okay." Kenny was trying to collect himself from the hit

" Hey kid I haven't seen your face around town, what's your name?"

" Kenny."

" Hey you want to play ball with me Kenny?"

" Uh, you want me to play with you?"

" Yeah, my two asshole friends Stan and Kyle are off celebrating Kyle's new baby brother or something."

" But I'm poor."

" Yeah I can tell from the piece of crap you apparently call a house over there."

" Yeah sure I'll play."

Just then Kenny's mother came out saying, "Kenny come in, we have to go down to the homeless shelter and try and steal some dinner or else nothing to eat again."

" Mommm!" Kenny said, he was embarrassed to for the boy to hear this

" What?"

Kenny gestured his hand to the young boy, showing her he did not want to let him know he ripped off homeless people.

" Oh well maybe your little friend will want to help out." said his mom

" Damn your family is poor." said the boy

" Yeah." Kenny said shamefully

" Poor piece of crap."

" Sorry."

" Well I'll help out."

" What! Really, you will!" Kenny said shocked at the boy's statement

" Yeah, ripping off homeless people is hella cool."

" Okay, hey what is your name?"

" Eric, Eric Cartman."

The scene is now to in front of Cartman's house the boys are now back to being 9 year olds again. Cartman is about to drive off to the airport to fly a plane to Ney York. The boys are there to say goodbye.

" Well guys I'm off, maybe are roads will cross paths again someday." said Cartman

" With your fat ass that's very likely." said Kyle

" Shut your fuc!in god damn Jew mouth."

" Don't belittle my people you fat fuc!"

" Dudes, stop! We're suppose to say goodbye, not kill each other, god." Stan said agitated

Kenny came to the group.

" Oh hi Kenny." the three said in unison

" Hi guys. What's going on?" said Kenny

The boys looked at one another with a look of confusion on their faces.

" Dude, Cartmans moving. Don't you remember." said Stan in a concerned tone

" Yeah this is supposed to be the happiest day in our lives." said Kyle

" Hey screw you guys." said Cartman

" That's today, but it can't be!" Kenny said horrified

" Come on poopykins its time to go." said Liane

"Okay mom." said Cartman

" See yah later fat ass." said Stan and Kyle together

" See you assholes later, bye Kenny." Cartman said as he got into the car

The car started moving, Kenny walked up to the car wanting it to stop.

" Wait Eric you can't leave yet!" Kenny sounded desperate

The car drives away and disappears under the horizon.

" Wait, come…back… I didn't get to say goodbye." Kenny was all alone, Stan and Kyle left already, he was alone, he felt alone, his best friend just left.

" Eric…" and just like that Kenny started crying.

The scene is Kenny's room.

Kenny woke up from his dream feeling so sad inside.

" What the hell was that all about?" Kenny said sitting up in his bed. He felt like his face was wet.

" Oh fuc!" Kenny wiped the tears from his eyes realizing he was still crying from his dream.

Why did he care, it was Cartman, Cartman. Was he really going to miss Cartman that much. Cartman was a jerk, but he was still his best friend, his first friend, the first to not care he was poor, although he still made fun of him for it. ( He makes fun of us all the time) Kenny thought ( but then again, we make fun of him just as much for being fat). He was confused, he didn't want Cartman to go, leave forever.

" Oh god damn it." Kenny said out loud

(Who can I talk to?) He though to himself, not the guys they'll make fun of him and call him a pussy, not Eric he'll just do the same and probably worst, maybe Chef can help him.

" I'll talk to him tomorrow."

He tucked himself in and tried to go back to sleep, but he was still crying.


	4. Love Hate Relationships

The scene is the boy's school. The bys are sitting down in their seats when Mrs. Garrison comes in.

" Okay class, has everyone gotten half way through with their project? Lets see a show of hands." asked Mrs. Garrison

No of the kids raise their hands.

" Why you little pieces of sh!t. That report better be done before Eric leaves or you all will have to write a ten page essay on why you can't write a report."

" Hey Cartman when are you moving?" asked Stan

" This Friday." stated Cartman

" Friday…" said Kenny sounding worried

" What's wrong Ken?"

" Nothing Eric."

" Hey guys guess what." said Kyle

" What Jew?" said Cartman

" I got the okay from Cartman's mom and am throwing a huge go away party in front of Cartman's house. It's going to have booths, food, Ferris Wheel, and some famous guy come sing."

" Kyle, how did you afford that?" asked Stan annoyed with his friend's actions

" I just told everyone it was for a party to send Cartman away and they all donated money. A lot of money."

" Why those mother fuc!in bastards." yelled Cartman

The bell rings and the boys prepare to go to lunch.

" Looks like everyone can't wait to see you leave Cartman."

" Not everyone Kyle." whispered Kenny

" What Kenny?" said Stan

" Oh nothing."

The boys are in line for lunch, in the background Craig and Clyde are fighting for an unknown reason.

" Hey Chef." The boys say together

" Hello children." says Chef, " How things been going?"

" Great!" said Kyle

" Awesome!" said Cartman

" Okay." said Stan

" Awful." said Kenny

" Why all those things children?" said chef confused wondering what he missed

" Cartmans moving." stated a happy Kyle

" Oh that's too bad, we'll miss you Eric." said Chef sounding sympathetic

" I won't!"

" I'll miss you too Chef, you were the only black guy I ever liked." said Cartman

" Thanks Eric… I think?" said Chef

" So what's on the menu today chef?"

" Mashed potatoes and fried chicken smothered in gravy."

" HMMM…" the boys said together

The boy's stomachs growled as one by one Chef put their serving on their trays, and then he came to Kenny's tray.

" Well Kenny do you want gravy?" asked Chef

" No thanks, I'm not hungry." Kenny replied

Everyone looked in disbelief of Kenny's statement. Kenny was the only one of the boys that could eat as much as Cartman, due to the fact he was poor he eat whenever he could, he eat just about anything.

" You feeling okay Kenny?" said Stan sounding concerned

" Yeah."

Cartman walked up to him, took off his glove and put the back of his hand to Kenny's forehead.

" No he doesn't have a fever." said Cartman

" Check to see if he's breathing properly." said Kyle

" It might be a stomach bug." suggested Stan

" Kenny do you need to go to the nurse?" asked Cartman

" Did you get the flu shot Kenny, its flu season you know?" said Chef

" Kenny's family is too poor to get the flu shot, his family a natural disaster."

" Kenny's family isn't that poor Cartman." said Stan

" Please… They're doing so bad, the people of New Orleans are sending them money."

" CARTMAN! That was fuc!in terrible!" yelled Kyle

" Yeah Cartman. How can you be so insensitive to the people of New Orleans?" said Stan

" I'm not I feel really bad for them, I blame the god damn hippies." said Cartman

" What do hippies have to do with… over never mind." said Kyle frustrated

Kenny wasn't paying to the argument going on. He was still thinking about Friday, tomorrow.

" I wasn't even making fun of them, I was making fun of Kenny." said Cartman

" Well you shouldn't use them in jokes." said Kyle

" What about the person on the radio saying it was their fault."

" Okay enough children. Eric don't make fun of New Orleans, those poor people, and in regards to those people on the radio, those heartless bastards can go fudge themselves. Now Kenny, do you want to talk about what's bothering you." said Chef

" Not…(looks at his friends) here." said Kenny

" Okay we can talk after school, now you kids go sit down and eat, lunch is almost over."

School bell rings, the kids rush out, the scene is Kenny walking up to Chefs house and he rings the doorbell.

" Oh hello Kenny, come in. (Kenny comes in and sit on the couch) so what's been bothering you?" said Chef

" Well, I'm sad." said Kenny

" Why sad?"

" Cartm…Eric is leaving."

" Oh you're going to miss your little friend."

" Yeah, but it's Eric, I don't understand why I feel bad about losing him."

" He's your best friend, of course you'll miss him."

" Yeah but he always acts like a dick all the time."

" You can still be close friends with a jerk, even if it is Eric, he has been best friend since you started pre-school."

" Yeah I guess that's true."

" It's okay that you care about him, a good friend cares about his friends."

" So what should I do?"

" Well one of the things you can do is tell Eric how you feel and have a nice heartwarming goodbye with him."

" He'll call me a pussy."

" Probably, but you'll hate yourself if you don't tell him that he actually means something to you."

" Yeah I guess."

" It's just like a love hate relationship."

" Love hate relationship?"

" Yeah."

( Singing) I may hate you women, but I'm still going to make LOVE to you

Kenny looks on confused

( Singing) I may hate you woman, but we can still make LOVE down by the fire

Kenny didn't always get Chef's songs, but he didn't mind if they included sex, he'd much rather hear about it and make up the images in his mind instead of reading and looking at it in his dad's play boys.


	5. Kenny's Happy Ending

The scene is Kenny walking to Cartman's house, it is Friday and today Cartman is suppose to move. Kenny feels like a total wreck, he couldn't get a ounce of sleep, he kept trying to come up with what to say to Cartman. He wanted to tell him how he feels without sounding gay or like a pussy. Kenny looked on and saw what looked like a County Fair.

" Hey Kenny!" Kyle ran up to him happily followed by a frustrated Stan

" Hey Kyle, you've seen Cartman?" asked Kenny

" You mean the fat ass? No. But this a great party, lots of free food, if your feeling better. Oh look a shoot the "Cartman doll" booth" Kyle ran over to the booth over excited

Stan looks on " Kyle, god damn it." he said frustrated with how his best friend was acting

" So is Cartman in his room?" asked Kenny

" Yeah I think so."

Kenny walks up to the Cartman residence and rings the doorbell. Ms. Cartman answers the door.

" Oh, hello Kenny." said Ms. Cartman sounding sweet like she always does

" Is Eric up in his room?"

" Yeah I do believe he is, Poopykins, your little friend is here."

" Send him up mom." said Cartman

" Now Eric come down here and see your little friend, that's rude."

" But Mommmm! I'm too busssyyy to come down." Cartman said in his whiny voice

" Okay Eric. You know the way right dear."

" Yes mam."

Despite being a porn queen, she was very nice; Kenny always thought she was a little attractive, he found one of his dad's magazines and in it she was there posing nude. Kenny even once joked about how hot Cartman's mom was, only to hear " Shut the hell up Kenny!" and then hear laughter from Stan and Kyle. Kenny walked up the stairs to Cartman's room and knocked on the door.

" Come in. (Kenny walks in) Oh hey Kenny." said Cartman looking outside with an angry face, Kenny knew he was looking at Kyle. " So what's up?" Cartman said while turning around

Kenny runs up to Cartman and hugs him.

" K…Kenny! What the hell are you doing?" Cartman said as he pulled Kenny off of him

Kenny stands there for a sec and then takes his hood off and looks at Cartman.

" Eric, I love you, (Cartman looks at him stunned) not in a gay way, in a friend like way. I'm going to miss you."

" Why?" Cartman asked still looking stunned

Kenny turns around, his back facing Cartman. " Because you're my best friend, and I wish you weren't moving to New York."

Kenny is still looking away but Cartman's face now looks confused more then stunned.

" Well, I know everyone has been acting like you moving is a great thing, but it's been killing me the past few days, I haven't been able sleep, eat, or enjoy anything since I heard you were moving, well anyway, I just wanted you to know how I feel and that you will be missed, if only by me. Still. That's all I wanted to say." Kenny said trying not to let himself cry

Cartman looks completely confused now.

" But… Kenny didn't you (BANG a loud noise interrupted Cartman) Oh what now!"

Cartman looks outside to see some fireworks exploding in the Sky.

" Why that little fuc!in ass Jew, look Kenny I'm ( Cartman turns around but Kenny isn't there anymore)"

Kenny runs downstairs; he didn't want to give Cartman the chance to rip on him, not when he was feeling like this. He ran of the house and wiped his face of the few tears that escaped. Then he walked over to Stan and Kyle.

" Hey Kenny." the boys said together

" Hey guys" replied Kenny sounding sad

" What wrong Kenny? You look horrible." said Kyle

" Yeah you still sick?" asked Stan

Just then Chef appeared.

" Hello children." said Chef

" Hey Chef." said Stan and Kyle together

" Hey Chef." said Kenny sounding sad

" Kenny did you talk to Cartman?" asked Chef

" Yeah."

" How did it go?"

" Okay I guess."

" Don't worry Kenny, Cartman is leaving today ( singing) He's leaving he's leaving." sang Kyle

Kenny looks angry.

" OH STOP IT KYLE!" Stan screams

" What?"

" Quit acting like a dick."

" But Stan…Its Cartman."

" Even so, you don't act like a ass hole, your acting like Cartman would act. Just because he acts the way he does, that doesn't give you the right to when he's leaving."

" Yeah Kyle, you need to remember, sure Eric can be a jack ass, but think of his lifestyle. He's fat, doesn't have a dad, is made fun of constantly because he is overweight and is mom is a crack whore, so when he makes fun of people it isn't as bad if a regular person did it. If Eric was skinny, had a dad, and his mom was descent and he still made fun of people like he does now everyone would probably try and kill." said Chef

" Hm, your right Chef, in fact I just learned something just now, even if Cartman is an ass hole that doesn't mean I can act like one, I became the very thing I hate, and that's not me, I should be the bigger person and actually wish him farewell." said Kyle

" I've been saying that…UHG!…( Stan calms down) well whatever, at least your back to normal Kyle." Stan said

Cartman comes out of his house. He at first looks pissed but then his face changes to look delighted.

" Well, I know you all came to mock the hell out of me, ( everyone looks at Cartman) but I got big news for you all. I'M NOT MOVING! ( Everyone looks stunned) Nyah nyah nyah nyah I'm not moving nyah nyah." said Cartman

" You said you were leaving fat ass." screamed Kyle

" Yeah Cartman, that was a dirty trick." said Stan

" I didn't trick you." said Cartman

" I believe I can explain" a voice says

Ms. Cartman comes out of nowhere.

" Cartman's mom, gasp" someone says

(Melodramatic music plays) DUM DUM dum dum

" What the fuc! was that?" asks Cartman looking, wondering where the music came from

" Well anyway, we were going to move but not anymore. It turns out the guy who hired me only hired me because I slept with him." said Liane

" Now who didn't see that coming." said Jimbo

" MOMM!" said Cartman

" What poopykins?" said Liane

" Don't say that."

" Sorry hun."

Cartman walks over to the boys.

" So you're not moving?" said Kenny

" Yeah, I called you last night, but your dad said you still weren't feeling well and he said he would tell you I'm not moving." said Cartman

Kenny stares at his dad.

" Well I forgot, wrestling was on last night." said Mr. McKormick

" Ugh, I'm glad your not moving Eric." said Kenny

" Me too, since now I can do this." said Cartman

Cartman walks over to the hose on the side of his house, and picks it up.

" Well since now this is still our place, here is something I've been meaning to say" (everyone looks puzzled) " Get the hell off my PROPERTAH!"

Cartman lets the hose off on everyone; people are screaming due to the freezing coldness of the water, the only ones not sprayed are Kenny, Chef, Stan, and Cartman's mom.

" Ha ha hah haah hah ah ha!" Cartman laughed, a evil laugh

The hose stops and everyone who got sprayed is gone except Kyle. Kyle walks up to the others looking angry.

" Nice… to have you back fat ass…(he's really angry but figures this is his punishment) if you excuse me I'm freezing my ass off." said Kyle

" Ha ha, serves you right ass hole." says Cartman

" Come on dude, let's get you changed and then we can all go to Shaky's, my treat." said Stan

The boys are leaving but Cartman drags behind.

" Kenny." said Cartman

" Yeah Eric." said Kenny

" What you said back there, um, (Cartman looks down at the ground) …I can't believe I'm gonna say this… I …love you too, as a FRIEND. Okay and thanks for saying you'd miss me. That's all."

Kenny walks over to Cartman, puts his hand on his shoulder.

" Thanks Eric."

Cartman grabs his friend's parka and holds a fist to his head.

" If you ever tell anyone I said that, I swear to freakin god that I will fuc!in kill you, I will kill you and make you eat your parents."

" Okay I wont tell anyone Cartman, (Cartman lets him go) except Kyle and Stan ha hah."

" What Kenny no, no Kenny…(chasing Kenny) that s a bad Kenny."

Kenny though to himself this is too fun.

The scene is the boy's classroom and it's Monday.

" Well Class I graded your reports."

She walks up to Kenny and Cartman.

" So I'm a bitch ay."

The boys laughed, followed by the whole class laughing.

" Okay then how about a weeks suspension?"

She turns around and walks to her desk; Cartman and Kenny cover their mouths to hide their laughter.

" Stupid bitch." Cartman whispers

" Yeah." agreed Kenny

Cartman changed the part about how they enjoyed the suspension to that it was the worst and most horrible thing that ever happened to them so that Kenny would get another free day, a sort of gift to his friend, now they would both get a whole week off.

" That was pretty clever of me right Ken, man good thing I decided to add that last part before I gave it to you to turn on Thursday."

Kenny wasn't listening, all he could think about was the five days he would get to spend with his best friend on whatever they wanted, it was going to be awesome.

" Man I can't believe we get a whole week, what does she really think we be doing anyway, she is such a stupid bitch." Cartman said in a low tone of voice, he turned to Kenny

" Yeah dude, she is a stupid bitch." said Kenny happily

He was the luckiest kid alive.


End file.
